Love like Salt
by peacemakerwarfreak
Summary: Misaki had an accident and received a head trauma. After that incident, he realized that every word has its own taste, every sound has its own color and every number has its own personality. FINISHED!
1. Three is serious

This is my first Junjo Romantica fic and my very first romantic yaoi so please be nice to me in giving reviews. Sorry for the typo errors and the wrong grammar if you spot any.

I don't own Junjo :3

* * *

He should've known better on how to act on that situation.

…

Akihiko rushed inside the hospital and was greeted by one of the doctor, "Are you a relative of Takahashi Misaki?" Nowaki asked. Akihiko was really not a relative but he'll do; so he just nodded and Nowaki gave him permission to come in.

Misaki was unconscious and was lying still on the bed.

"It seems he received a head trauma from the accident." The tall male reported.

The author cursed himself; why did he allow Misaki to go home by himself. If he just decided to fetch the teen; none of this would've happened.

Nowaki felt bad. "It's nothing life threatening. After two weeks he can go home."

…

Two weeks passed by quickly; Misaki and Akihiko safely arrived at the penthouse. After he placed down Misaki's things, immediately he put his arms around his lover.

"Usagi-san—" "I was so worried of what happened." The older male said in a serious yet gentle tone.

Misaki blushed and tried to comfort him, "It's nothing. Luckily it was just a car that hit me and nothing too serious." He added.

Akihiko made Misaki face him and gave him a passionate kiss. Misaki was blushing 10 shades of red and tried to struggle free but ended in failure. He let the perverted author have his way.

Or until he runs out of breath.

"Let me go Usagi-san; I have chores to do." He said as he started on cleaning the house that was not maintained for two weeks.

The teen grabbed a broom and started off by sweeping the floor. Akihiko decided to go back in continuing his manuscript before Aikawa explode into panic again for not meeting the deadline.

Everything was quiet for a while, when Akihiko's mobile phone rang. It caught the teen's attention not because of the sound...

'_Did I just saw a color sea green coming out of Usagi-san's phone?'_ he thought to himself. The phone rang again, another sea green ribbon-like coming out, but the owner didn't want to answer the phone; not wanting to be disturbed.

Misaki watched and he still couldn't believe his eyes. Moments later, he decided to have enough of it.

"Usagi-san answer the phone." He grumbled as he went back onto cleaning the area. Akihiko obeyed his lover and answered it. The teen gave out a sigh as he watched the older male talk. What astounded him was that, whenever Usagi-san talks, his voice emitted the color blue. Misaki blinked again and was unsure of whether he was hallucinating.

He went to the sink and sprinkled water on his face to wake himself up. He looked again and saw Akihiko's voice was still color blue.

"I'll see you at 3:00 pm Hiroki." Akihiko said with a board expression on his face.

Misaki's jaw almost dropped. The moment Akihiko said the number three; he felt as if he knew the number… '_I think number three is a very serious yet has a soft side that's afraid to show to anyone.' _A number with a personality.

What surprised him more was that when the older male said his teacher's name; it tasted like…cinnamon.

The poor teen was confused and didn't know what to do; he was seeing sounds, tasting words and personalizing numbers.

"Misaki, is something bothering you?" He asked the teen. Misaki just shook his head and decided to go back to his task. He didn't want to tell Usagi-san…yet. Maybe this was just something like a hallucination or whatever, since he was away from home for two weeks.

After all he did just recover from his head trauma experience.

* * *

There you have it my first yaoi Junjo fic. Was it good, bad, horrible or awesome? I don't know. Thanks for reading this fic and I appreciate the reviews! Oh and, on the later chapters you'll know why I made the title that way.


	2. Sound of Yellow

Thank you everyone for supporting this fanfic! Thanks for the reviews as well and I'm so happy that you like it and had your interest in it! Because of that I decided to make it longer! Well, what are we waiting for…ON WITH THE FIC!!!

I don't own Junjo :3

* * *

Misaki walked on the grounds of Mitsuhashi University. He clutched his bag and was still deep in thought of what he had just witnessed yesterday. Was that really true, not an illusion or a hallucination perhaps?

He looked up and was shocked of what he saw.

The students passed by as some were talking and to his amazement, each person had their own unique voice color. He spotted Sumi-senpai going towards him, "Misaki!!!" he exclaimed and revealed that his voice was colored burgundy.

"Ah…Sumi-senpai…" he greeted his friend. Sumi blinked in confusion, "What's with the long face?" he asked.

Misaki shook his head and suggested that they went to class.

Soon it was the dreaded Devil Kamijou's class. They sat on their usual seats while the students chatter, telling stories as such. Misaki smiled to himself and liked that somehow he sees sounds as colors and you have to admit it made his world more…colorful.

Hiroki entered the class with a scowl on his face.

"Settle down class!" he exclaimed as his voice sounded yellow. The class became silent as Hiroki started his lecture.

Misaki suddenly felt himself drifting to sort of a trance. Well for one; Kamijou's voice was yellow and every time his voice turned higher it was color beige and every time Hiroki's voice got lower it became mustard yellow. Second is that the words came into his mouth like he was eating at a buffet. Some words tasted like apple others tasted inky. Last are the numbers that came running to him; for one he liked number 28 since it was a very open-minded and loyal though he didn't like 1734 for being so pushy and even over-dramatic.

Yup he was enjoying Hiroki's lecture…for the first time.

"Takahashi-san!!!" Hiroki exclaimed, "Would like to see a spinning chalk?" (1).

The teen snapped out and saw everyone was looking at him, he shook his head, "No sir…" and luckily Hiroki just let him off with a warning.

It was lunch time and the students sat with their friends. Misaki got to a table and settled down when Sumi sat across him from the table. "What happened back at Kamijou-sensei's class?"

Misaki replied as he snapped out, "Nothing…maybe I was just day dreaming."

"Oh really?" Sumi asked while he raised an eyebrow. "Like I believe you Misaki. You were thinking of Usagi-san."

The younger male blushed, "N-no I was not!!! It just so happens that his voice was yellow!!!"

…

"What?" Sumi asked. Misaki tried to think of a way out, "Loud! What I meant is loud! It just so happens that his voice was loud."

Sumi smirked and shook his head, "No I heard you right; Kamijou-sensei's voice was yellow. That means you can see sounds through colors." He assured. Misaki went pale and couldn't believe that his senpai figured out of his new 'ability'.

He was curious at the same time cautious, "How do you know about this?"

"Easy," his senpai replied as he finished his drink, "you are a synesthete. A person with a condition called Synesthesia." He added.

Misaki blinked, "Syne-what?" "Synesthesia; it's where your senses are somewhat cross-wired or synthesized. Your primary senses are like joined with other secondary senses. In your case you not only _hear _sounds but also _see_ sounds."

The teen raised his hand, "Wait; back up. Why do you know these things?" he asked curiously.

Sumi smiled again, "I happen to have Synesthesia as well."

His eyes widened with shock, "No way!!! You mean you can also taste words and personalize numbers?" Sumi shook his head as he chuckled, "No I happen to smell frequencies and hear colors."

Misaki was even more amazed and couldn't believe that it can even vary to other people.

"I had Synesthesia since I was born. I've always thought it was common until I told my friends about it. After that they started calling me weird and even insane." Sumi explained. Misaki felt a pang in his heart, what if he tells this to Usagi-san and the author would discriminate him for his condition?

Sumi smirked at this expression, "I'm glad to meet a fellow synesthete Misaki, it's really rare to meet a person who experience the same way and understand you."

Misaki blinked and chuckled sheepishly, "It's no problem! I'm glad I know what's happening to me!"

'_How will I tell this to him?' _Misaki thought at the back of his mind.

* * *

Sumi-senpai a synesthete?! How will Misaki tell this to Usagi-san? Will it make Misaki waver his feelings on who understood him more? Thanks for reading this and giving a review, I appreciate it a lot. Thankfully I managed to explain what was really happening to Misaki.

(1) My high school English teacher threatened my male classmate like that :D

Synesthesia or Synaesthesia is a true-to life condition of people whose senses are cross-wired. I did not make this condition up so you are free to use it like hearing frequencies or even tasting shapes. This condition is said to occur to 1 in 1,000.

Thanks for reading it!!!


	3. 501 was paranoid

So many hits and reviews, thanks I really appreciate it! Thank you also for supporting this and reading this. Sorry for the wrong grammars and the typo errors if it happens to have one. On with the fic!!!

I don't own Junjo :3

* * *

"Your boy toy was out of focus again earlier." Hiroki said angrily.

Akihiko finally found the book that he needed for his story. "It's his choice that he wants to daydream about me." He said smugly. Kamijou wanted to make him eat some broken glass or something if he hadn't been his childhood friend.

"No that's not what I meant." The teacher replied. "He wasn't day dreaming. He was listening to me, he even remembered what I said. But when I was giving a lecture, he was amused like I was a clown or something." He added.

The author's eyes widened, assuming something when Hiroki decided to beat him to it, "No! You're sick Akihiko!!!" he exclaimed.

Hiroki looked outside the window and saw Misaki and Sumi talking while they sat on the bench.

"Hey Akihiko isn't that Misaki?" he asked. Akihiko looked at the window and glared when he saw his lover was talking to that bastard.

…

Misaki was amazed and wished he could experience it as well. "So what does ultraviolet frequency smells like?" he asked. Sumi smelled the rays of the sun and remembered, "Smells like honey."

"That's so cool!" Misaki exclaimed.

Sumi chuckled, "Not as cool as numbers having personality."

The younger male chuckled, "Nah, it's just something that's automatic I presume; 12 is very sociable, but 46 I can't trust, though 228 is pretty interesting and an extrovert too."

"Do you just give numbers their personality?" Sumi asked. Misaki shook his head, ever since he had Synesthesia, it's like he's known these numbers all of his life like a childhood friend. "No…for example give me a number."

He thought for a while and soon came up with a decision. "The number 0." Misaki blushed suddenly which surprised Sumi; it was just a number. He didn't even said Akihiko's name and yet the number 0 made Misaki blush.

"Zero; she's very gentle and caring. She's ready to accept anything that comes to her way. Not only that she's smart and intelligent. She's a genius. She's beautiful as well and very elegant when she walks. She's compassionate to anyone and non-judgmental—"

Sumi interrupted, "Easy Misaki, it's just a number." The teen snapped out and apologized, "Sorry about that. It's just, I'm sad that 77 took her away; bragging about him being so rich and suave. Self-centered jerk…" his senpai couldn't help but laugh.

The two stood up and walked, decided to part ways. When they reached the gate they saw Akihiko's red sports car with the scowling author standing beside it.

"Misaki, get in the car." Akihiko said seriously while glaring immensely at Sumi.

The teen didn't want to cause trouble and obeyed his lover. Akihiko quickly went inside the car and they drove home. Silence enveloped the couple as Misaki tried to distract himself.

Akihiko looked at Misaki every now and then, hoping that the teen would tell what was going on.

"I don't want you talking with him again." He said grumpily. Misaki didn't reply and just let the author continue on with his rant. "Did you hear me Misaki? I don't want you being with him again. He's going to do something."

Silence…

"Answer me Misaki." Akihiko said with a strict tone.

Misaki couldn't take it much longer, "Don't be ridiculous and paranoid; you're just like 501!!!" he exclaimed. Akihiko went to the side and pushed on the brake pedal.

His eyes widened, "What did you say?" the author asked.

* * *

Wahahahahaha! A cliffhanger! Sorry but just for the sake of suspense this is where I decided to stop chapter 3. Don't worry chapter 4 will be up later on don't worry. I'm so sorry I'm so evil. Thanks for reading this and I appreciate the reviews!!! Thanks.

I wonder how Akihiko would react when he learns about Misaki's 'gift'?


	4. Love like chocolate

I'm back and this is the chapter 4 I promised you guys. I was so evil on the last chapter. But I fulfilled my promise of uploading shortly. Thanks for reading this and giving reviews! I love it! Sorry for the wrong grammars and the typo errors. What are you waiting for? Read the fic!

I don't own Junjo :3

* * *

Misaki's hand was over his mouth and shook his head. "I didn't say anything!"

"I'm just like 501?" Akihiko asked again, yes he heard it clearly since Misaki shouted that phrase. The teen went bright red; he was embarrassed that Akihiko learned about this. "And who is this…501?" Akihiko asked again.

He decided to speak up, "501 is an eight year old who's always bugging everyone about everything."

Suddenly he saw Akihiko laughing and tried hard not to make his laughter louder. Misaki was red and wanted to smack him from the back of the head. "I'm sorry Misaki but 501 is a number not a person."

"Whatever!" Misaki exclaimed angrily, "Let's just go home!" he added as he crossed his arms. Suddenly the older male felt bad of how he reacted. He needed to rebound his actions.

Silence again was the only thing they heard.

"How about we go to a rest—" "I just want to go home." Misaki added in an irritated tone, "And restaurants taste like anchovies." He added. Akihiko was surprised of the teen's remark.

Moments later they arrived home. No sooner Misaki had made a step forward, his lover suddenly pounces on him and pins him down on the floor.

"Something's up Misaki. I want to know what it is." He said as he looked straight into those emerald eyes. Misaki tried to struggle free but he lacked strength so he can't do anything about the author on top of him.

He struggled some more, "Misaki…" Akihiko said gently which made him stop, "I'll understand whatever it is."

…

"Alright," Misaki said as he gave out a sigh. "But before that…can we talk in a more comfortable way?" he asked the author. Akihiko went nearer and their bodies made contact to each other. "THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!!!"

They both sat on the sofa across each other as Misaki played with his fingers, thinking of how to break the news.

"Remember when I had that accident?" he asked.

Akihiko lit a cigarette and looked at his lover intently, "yes." "Well; something happened weird after that." Misaki said nervously as he shifted his seat uncomfortably.

The older male's eyebrow rose, "Misaki, don't think something like that it's just—"

"I suddenly have this strange gift, more like a condition from that head trauma." Akihiko was surprised and was now focused on Misaki, "Is that all?" he asked.

Misaki smiled sheepishly, "Did I mention I can see sounds, taste words and personalize numbers?" he said in a fast manner.

"What?" Akihiko couldn't believe his ears. Misaki tried to slow down his statement as he repeated it. "I can see sounds, taste words and personalize numbers…"

Akihiko almost dropped his jaw when Misaki added another statement, "I know its weird; I thought so too at first and even thought I was hallucinating or something. Do you think…" Misaki blushed as he looked at his Usagi-san with doubt in his eyes. "…I'm weird?"

This caught the author by surprise, at first he wanted to laugh but on that question, he can tell Misaki was serious.

"Is it bothering you that much?" he asked gently.

The teen shook his head, "No, not at all. I can function normally but with an added feature."

"How can you see sounds?" Akihiko asked curiously. He was interested; he never met a person who can do something like that. Misaki cleared his throat, "Your voice sounds like blue." The author's eyebrow rose, "Blue?" "Yup, but more like royal blue."

At that moment, Akihiko couldn't help but smirk with amusement. "So my voice sounds royal blue, I act like 501…what do I taste like?" he asked.

The poor male blushed again and tried to look away from Usagi-san's gaze. Too bad though, when he looked back; the older male was about an inch away from his face. "AAAHHHH!!!"

"C'mon Misaki, what do I taste like?" he asked as his hands started to go under his shirt. The teen tried to remove his hand but he was feeling rather weak that moment since it felt good. "I don't know…I have to hear the word first…" he bit his lip and tried hard not to moan.

Akihiko smirked and went near Misaki's ear, "I love you…"

Misaki blushed as he tasted chocolate in his mouth. Love taste like chocolate, no big deal there. Akihiko continued on, "Does it feel good Misaki? Tell Usagi-san…" he whispered.

The moment he heard that word it tasted…salty…

"Your name taste salty." He said. Akihiko smirked and kissed his lover passionately. After that, they made love on the sofa.

* * *

Yeah I know another cliffhanger and maybe you're thinking 'can she write a bed scene or not?' Actually I can since I've written numerous yaoi stories though I don't publish it on the internet. I don't feel comfortable yet on letting you read something like that. So…sorry…

So here's the awaited ordeal… WHY SALT?! That's so common!

Well I've read this story once that concerns that the princess compared her love for her father like salt. Truth behind the story is that salt is very essential in adding flavor to our food to make it exciting to eat plus it's one of the main spices. Without it; the food would probably be dull and tasteless.

This is the analogy to Misaki's taste on Usagi-san. Usagi-san taste like salt. Without Usagi-san…Misaki's life would be dull and boring. Hope you like the explanation. :)


	5. Darling tastes like socks

Wow so many reviews and I would like to thank all of you for this support. I found out about this condition when I was watching Discovery Channel about 2 years ago and I was so amazed about these people. I wish I had one too XD, anyways sorry if there are wrong grammars and typo errors. Shall we start then?

I don't own Junjo :3

* * *

After doing that on the sofa and having an almost peaceful supper since Misaki had to warn Akihiko not to talk when he's cooking since he might get confused of the real taste of the food. The two were now on the bed, Misaki looked at the clock and it was already 11:23 pm. The author managed to finish his manuscript on time so he wanted to sleep with his Misaki.

But the poor teen wanted to get some sleep.

"How about number 59?" Akihiko asked. Misaki grumbled and gave out a tired sigh, "He's an orphan; forgiving and very generous. He had an accident when he was 34 years old. Usagi-san, can we sleep now? I want to get some rest. Would you stop asking what every numbers' personality is?"

The author spoke again, "Last number question. What about number 60?" "He's gay…" This made Akihiko chuckle and was amused that his lover viewed the numbers like people.

The teen gave out a sleepy sigh, "Can I sleep now?" Akihiko was about to agree but then he remembered something.

"Misaki, will you do me a favor?" he asked. Misaki grumbled, "What?"

He would be so angry…or maybe embarrassed.

"How about Hiroki? What does his voice looks like, what's his taste and personality?" He asked curiously. Kamijou would be so angry. Misaki replied, "This is the last… Kamijou-sensei taste like cinnamon, his voice sounds like yellow and he's like number 5. Always angry and ready to blow. Has poor anger management." With that Misaki slept and didn't bother to reply to the author's other question.

Morning came and Misaki woke up. He stretched his arms and gave out a sleepy yawn. It was a wonderful Saturday morning. He went to make some breakfast when he saw his Usagi-san on the sofa, typing on his laptop. The teen almost dropped his jaw in amazement; Akihiko woke up earlier than him…something was up.

"Usagi-san, why are you up so early?" he asked.

Akihiko replied, "I woke up 3:00 in the morning because an inspiration hit me."

Misaki blinked, what could've possibly inspired him at that time? "What do you mean?" "The Romantica series is based on us. Since you had Synesthesia after that head trauma, I'm gonna include that in the story."

"WHAT?!" Misaki quickly rushed and tried to stop the author from continuing it. Akihiko clicked the send button and sent the story to Aikawa. Misaki sobbed in horror, he then put the blame on the author, "Why did you do that?! What would people think if they read about me having Synesthesia?!" he exclaimed.

The author smirked, "They would read more. It's not every day you get to read a story about a person who has this ability."

Misaki groaned and decided to make some breakfast. "Usagi-san; no talking if you don't want your breakfast to taste like socks." "Is that even possible?" he asked his lover. The teen nodded, "Trust me, don't ever write or even mention the word 'darling'." Misaki tried to make some soup as he took a sip using the spoon.

"Is it ready yet…darling?"

He spurts out the soup that tasted like socks because of the accursed word. "Usagi-san!!!"

Suddenly the doorbell rang and Misaki went to answer it. He was surprised to see Aikawa-san and let her in.

"SENSEI!!! I LOVE THE NEW STORY!!!" She exclaimed as she stormed in; throwing Misaki across the room when she opened the door. "I read it and I was so amazed!!! If you just harvest your imagination, you can come up with anything!!!"

Akihiko smirked, "It wasn't from my imagination…"

Aikawa blinked and was even more excited, "You mean it's based on a true story?! From whom?!" He smirked, "From Misaki…" The editor's eyes widened as she turned to Misaki who just recovered from the disaster. She quickly went to the poor teen and shook his madly.

"Misaki?! You have this condition?" she asked.

Misaki answered quickly before anything bad happens to him, "Yes! It's called Synesthesia!"

"I can't believe it. It actually exists!" she said in a trance tone. "Misaki, what's my voice looks like? What do I taste like and what's my personality like?!" "You're like 14! Energetic and lively! Her energy is too much to handle! Your voice sounds like grayish indigo! You taste like applesauce! Please don't hurt me…"

Aikawa put him down with sparkles in her eyes, "So amazing!" she exclaimed and was ready to leave, "Usagi-san; nice work! Just use Misaki as a reference material when you write about that condition!" the door closed.

"Oh I will…" Akihiko said. Misaki swallowed nervously, he has a feeling that he can't get any peace and quiet from Akihiko's questions.

* * *

Phew! That was a quick! I wonder how Akihiko's fans will react when they read about this condition? Oh and thanks for reading this and giving some reviews. The reason I uploaded these chapters so fast are your reviews! It gives me the inspiration to write better so I really appreciate your reviews!!!

Wait for the next Chapter; it's going to be interesting since Haruhiko would be in it!!! O_O


	6. Negative 2 kidnapped me!

Thanks for reading and giving reviews, I appreciate them very much! I'm happy that you guys find this story quite interesting. Anyways sorry for the wrong grammars and the typo errors. Let's get it on!

I don't own Junjo :3

* * *

It's been a week since Misaki had that head trauma and developed Synesthesia. He wasn't cursing his condition; he was having fun, in fact. Though on the other side, he wasn't enjoying it much.

Akihiko had been asking him questions about what word taste like this and what sounds look like.

After a boring afternoon, Akihiko managed to finish it and sent to Aikawa the manuscript. Misaki gave out a sigh; he had enough dealing with colors, taste and personalities for a day.

"Misaki…" Akihiko spoke as the teen looked up with tired eyes. He held out two tickets in front of him, "What's that?" Misaki asked curiously as he had some energy to look closely.

The author smirked, "You want to watch and orchestral concert tonight?" he asked. The teen wasn't much of a fan when it comes to orchestral concerts but…he was curious of what will happen now that he had Synesthesia.

Though he hated wearing formal.

"Sure, why not…" Misaki said.

…

They arrived at the place and moments later the orchestra started. They will play songs of an Ireland singer named Enya. (1) Akihiko and Misaki were sitting comfortably while they listened to the third song called 'Orinoco Flow'.

Akihiko watched as Misaki listened at the instruments and watched everything around him explode in colors.

Blue mixing with yellow producing a mint green like as violet joined in the mix. It was enjoyable for Misaki; music just became more colorful and enjoyable for him.

The author smiled as he saw Misaki's face with amusement and joy in watching the colors move around the room. At the sudden moment; Akihiko felt pain in his heart. He was happy for his lover, though he wished he could experience that wonderful condition with him.

The orchestra played another song of Enya entitled, The Memory of Trees.

"Amazing…" Misaki whispered to himself. Different types of green, red, orange and yellow danced like ribbons in front of him. Some peach and maroon mixed with forest green. It made him calmer than he had ever felt before.

Moments later, the concert finishes and the people stood up to leave.

"Akihiko!" a voice said behind them. Misaki looked back and saw it was Isaka-san. Akihiko grimaced at this; he was disturbing their date together. Isaka got to them and talked to the author for a while.

The teen suddenly had an urge to use the bathroom. "Usagi-san, I'm just gonna go to the bathroom. I'll be back." Akihiko heard it and was about to follow his lover but Isaka grabbed his collar back and was talking about business as usual. Misaki went inside and saw no one was inside. Soon he was finished and washed his hand.

He felt a little sleepy so he washed his face. He got some paper towel, wiped his face and looked at the mirror.

"AAAHHHHHHHHH!!!"

From the mirror, he saw Haruhiko looking at him with the usual blank stare. "I saw you earlier with him." He said with a blank voice that sounds like silver.

Misaki didn't know what to do, and Haruhiko was just like -2; unmoving and very cold to talk to.

"Uh yeah…I think I hear Usagi-san calling me. It was nice seeing you here Haruhiko-san, later!" And his name taste like strawberries…big surprise there, no wonder he sent those strawberries. Moving back to the topic, this creepy guy was at it again!

He made his way through the door when Haruhiko grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him outside, towards his car. "WAAAH! Put me down Haruhiko-san!" he tried to struggle when he got thrown inside the car followed by the other Usami.

The car started moving; Misaki knew where they were going.

"What does Akihiko have that I haven't got?" he asked the teen. Misaki was getting uncomfortable by the second, '_don't say anything Misaki…if you don't speak…he'll leave you alone…'_

Not a good decision…

Haruhiko was nearer and was repeating his question. Misaki was practically screaming inside his head, '_Usagi-san where are you?!'_

* * *

Yeah I know a short chapter. Thanks for reading this and I need all the comments I can guess because I'm getting the worst-case-scenario of an author and a reader… I'm about to get a writer's block. I don't know how much I can hold the next chapters off so I appreciate your reviews!

Poor Misaki…I wonder what Usagi-san is doing?

(1) Enya is my favorite singer! Orinoco Flow and The Memory of Trees are two of my most favorite song of hers!


	7. In the hands of Silver

I'm back! Thanks for the reviews and the readers who keep reading this! I just realized that when this story was still up to chapter six, the total number of words were 5501. 5/501... Hiroki and Akihiko!!! Just a thought. :) I won't delay this any further. Sorry for the wrong grammars and the typo if you spot any.

I don't Junjo :3

* * *

Akihiko was speeding through the highway. Dammit! How could he let Misaki slip away just like that?! The moment he felt that it was taking the teen long in the restroom, he immediately went inside and saw he wasn't there. He went to search for his lover when he spotted Haruhiko's car speeding off. He left Isaka for all he cares.

"I'm coming for you Misaki…"

…

"Haruhiko-san let's talk about this…" Misaki backed away. They soon arrived at the Usami mansion as memories started to flood in his mind again. They were greeted by Tanaka who sounds like amethyst from his voice, "Welcome home Haruhiko-sama." He gave out a respectful bow and saw Misaki again. He smiled and bowed at Misaki as well.

Misaki smiled awkwardly as Haruhiko started dragging him inside.

"Haruhiko-san, dinner is ready." A maid said and gave a bow. Misaki could've sworn if he was paid whenever the maids and Tanaka bowed, he'll be rich…though not as rich as the Usami family.

The other Usami dragged him in the dinning room and they sat beside each other. Haruhiko bade him to eat and Misaki didn't want to be rude so he consented. Though he wouldn't call Haruhiko a host that time…more a kidnapper.

Misaki bit his steak with caution as he guarded himself on whatever the older male would do.

"I love you Misaki…" he stated with an unmoving face, "Just live here with me. I'll give you anything you want. Leave Akihiko behind." He added this time with a strict tone.

The teen…tried hard not to spit out the food or even puke them out.

From Haruhiko's statement he just tasted chocolate, sour cream, chicken, salt, vanilla and rubber all at the same time when he ate that steak. His face went a bit green and this didn't escape Haruhiko's sharp eyes.

"Is the food not to your liking?" he asked.

Misaki quickly recoiled, "No! Its fine…I love it! It's delicious. Though I am not used talking when I'm eating my food…nowadays." He smiled sheepishly as he chuckled nervously.

The other Usami just stared at him, "I heard you got hospitalized recently."

He sprayed water across the table for two reasons; one, the word tasted like burnt cookies and second, how the hell did Haruhiko-san knows about that?! Was he a stalker or something?

Seriously, he needs to GET A LIFE.

"Um…" "If you were living with me, none of this would've happened." Haruhiko said seriously as if blaming Akihiko for the incident. Misaki's eyes widened and decided the older male went over board in accusing Usagi-san.

He stood up, "It's not his fault! Besides, I'm thankful because of that I now have Synesthesia!!!" Quickly he covered his mouth with his hands.

"What?" Haruhiko asked, his eyes wide with surprised. Thank heavens he showed some emotion…for once.

"I didn't say anything!" Misaki said as he sat down again.

This time Haruhiko's stare was going through his soul. '_Stop staring at me!!! It's like I want to melt, disappear, explode and disintegrate all the same time!'_ Misaki thought as he tried to remain calm under pressure.

"You had—" "Anesthesia! They gave me anesthesia when I got hospitalized. Yeah…you know…can't get enough of it." The teen tried to think of a way out as he examined his surroundings.

The other glared, "That's not what I heard. You said Synesthesia…"

"What?" Misaki tried to appear ignorant about the topic, "what in the world does that mean? Is that a disease or something?" he asked again. Haruhiko just stared at him without any emotion at all.

Misaki sweat dropped, '_I watched one character from this anime…what was that again? Naruto? Yeah…like that character named Sasuke. I wonder who would win if Haruhiko-san and Sasuke would do a stare off? Maybe Haruhiko-san would win, the least Sasuke shows some anger on his face." _

"It's a condition where your senses are synthesized. I know about it because I read a lot about random articles." He said. Misaki gave out a sigh, '_I thought he would say he had one too…otherwise Usagi-san would be dead jealous!'_

He just nodded in response as Haruhiko went nearer to him. "So what's your condition? What senses of yours are mixed up?"

Misaki swallowed nervously as he was afraid of what this, not insane but rather creepy male, going to do to him. He opened his mouth when…

"MISAKI!!!"

And he saw a streak of royal blue coming from the right.

* * *

What a coincidence…a cliffhanger! I think you know who it was, need I say more? Thanks for reading this story and giving reviews! I really appreciate it! Wooh! Even I can't wait for the next chapter! I need to sleep now since it's getting late.

See you on the next chapter!!!


	8. Blue to the rescue

The continuation of chapter 7! Thanks for reading and giving reviews! Because of that, I made this chapter longer! Sorry for the typo errors and the wrong grammars. Well, let's enjoy reading it shall we?

I don't own Junjo :3

* * *

"MISAKI!!!"

Misaki saw a streak of royal blue coming from his left. Of course he knew who it belongs to and inside his heart, he was happy that he came. He looked and saw Akihiko glaring at Haruhiko as he approached them.

The author grabbed Misaki's wrist and started to drag him away.

But not long another hand was grabbing his wrist and was dragging him back to the dinning room. Haruhiko and Akihiko were playing the famous tug-of-war except Misaki was the rope.

Sure; I mean…two hot handsome guys who were filthy rich and were dream-like beyond reason were fighting over you. Anyone would be in cloud nine if they were in this kind of situation. Yeah…if you were a GIRL! Sadly Misaki was NOT a girl, so this was awkward for him.

"Misaki, let's go home." Akihiko said as he gritted his teeth in anger while glaring at his brother.

Haruhiko pulled back harder as anger showed in his eyes as well, "This is where he lives now." He said in a monotonous tone.

Misaki was panicking; he didn't know what to say. He was scared of making Usagi-san angry but he was also scared of hurting Haruhiko-san's feelings. He didn't know what to do as he watched silver and royal blue streaks fight with each other.

"Stop…ouch! I'm a living being too! Ouch! It hurts!" Misaki exclaimed. Akihiko had enough and pulled hard but careful not to rip Misaki's arm off. The victory was his as Misaki went to his side.

They didn't waste time and got out of the house.

…

"What happened?" Akihiko asked the moment they got back. Misaki waved his arms with panic, "I was just washing my face when I looked up I saw him and then he dragged me inside the car and then he made me eat dinner when he started talking so everything taste like—"

But before he could finish, the author's lips were kissing him. The teen blushed in deep red and eyes wide as plates. His hands gripped firmly on Akihiko's shirt as the older male went down and kissed his neck.

Misaki gave out a gasp.

"You like that…darling?" he smirked. Misaki glared, "I told you never say that word! How would like it when I put socks in your coffee tomorrow morning?!" Akihiko lifted him up and they went to the bedroom. (1)

…

"What now?"

Akihiko sat at the opposite and tried to find some books. Hiroki was frowning as he watched his childhood friend rummaged in his books. "What are you doing Akihiko?"

"I finally know why Misaki was looking at you in an amused way." He said with a smirk on his face like he just found out why they made Humpty Dumpty an egg the fact that there was no mention of an egg in that nursery rhyme. (2)

Hiroki's eyebrow rose, "Why?" "Well Misaki had this condition called Synesthesia."

"Synesthesia?" the other male asked with a doubt in his tone, "is that the one where you forget some memo—" "That's amnesia Hiroki." Akihiko said, "His senses were cross-wired. He said it humors him since your voice sounds yellow."

"Yellow, or mellow?" Hiroki asked for clarification.

The author cleared his throat, "Yellow… your voice was color yellow while mine is royal blue. He can see sounds through colors, taste words and personalize numbers." Hiroki blinked and couldn't believe what he just heard, sure he knows about that condition but he never thought he would encounter someone he knew with that condition.

The professor fidgeted in his seat, "So how about me…what's my name taste like and what kind of number am I?"

"He said you were just like number 5, easy to be angered." He said, "And you taste like cinnamon."

Suddenly the door opened.

"HIRO-SAN!" They looked and saw Nowaki on the doorway with eyes revealing fear.

* * *

That's it! Another cliffhanger, but because you guys are so engrossed in reading this story and I am not a sadist…I was just joking. :)

* * *

Hiroki was surprised he nearly jumped 3 feet in the air, "Nowaki! What the hell are you doing here!" he exclaimed. Nowaki looked and saw that the two males were apart and with their clothes on.

He blushed as he thought that they were doing naughty things to each other since he heard Akihiko say about his Hiro-san taste like cinnamon. He refuses to let anyone taste his Hiro-san but him alone!

Akihiko suddenly recognized him, "Weren't you the one who handled Misaki when he was in the hospital?"

"Yes Usami-san. Is Takahashi-san alright?" Nowaki asked. It's been a week since that incident. "Did you happen to find anything unusual about Misaki's brain?" he asked the tall male.

Nowaki blinked in confusion, "Nothing…he was fine after that." "He had Synesthesia when he recovered." Akihiko said.

"That's great Usami-san!" Nowaki said with happiness in his eyes which surprised the two males. "Synesthesia is not life-threatening. It's just a condition. Many people have these though the effects on them are either neutral or positive."

Akihiko nodded, so he didn't need to worry about anything.

"If you don't mind I would like to do an examination on Takahashi-san's brain." Akihiko eyed him in a serious way, Nowaki spoke, "It's rare for us to find a person who has this condition and we would like to know what causes this condition as well."

"Fine…I'll bring him tomorrow at the hospital."

* * *

This is for real. This is the end…of the chapter. Someone wanted to know what Nowaki taste like so I included Nowaki here. Thanks for reading and giving reviews! I love reading them! Wooh! Haruhiko and Akihiko tugging at Misaki was my favorite part. I would die to see that scene if that was shown in the anime!!!

(1) Like I said, I feel awkward posting a bed scene though I guarantee not much obscenity. Plus this is rated T so sorry… but if you really want to read between the lines, just give me a private message and I might just give you the story on that part.

(2) Yeah, now you noticed it too huh? Nothing in the nursery rhyme says that Humpty Dumpty was an egg.

Misaki's check up! I can't wait!!!


	9. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Hey everyone…I know what you're thinking… why am I interrupting the story line? Yeah I know you're pissed…It's taking me longer than usual.

Right now I have your worst fear (not really…)

…I have writer's block…

Yes, I can't think of any more events or situations that can continue this story. I love this story as much as you guys love this so I am humbling myself. I NEED YOUR HELP! I can't think of any more suitable events to put in this story and if I don't continue it…I might DISCONTINUE it! I'm so sorry!!!

If you have any suggestions or anything that might help to continue this story, just give me a private message and I'll do it just to continue this story. Don't worry I'll acknowledge that it was you who suggested it.

Thanks! I appreciate your reviews and your time in reading this fic!!!

Still...I don't own Junjo :3


	10. Pistachio and Eggs

I am so sorry! I got really tired and I couldn't continue any longer. Thanks for reviewing, reading and enjoying this fic very much! Oh yeah, this might turn into a boring chapter so I'll think some interesting situations as I typed through this. Sorry for the typo and the wrong grammars. Let's not waste time and get on with the story!

I don't own Junjo :3

* * *

Akihiko parked the car as the both of them got down. They arrived at the hospital on time; it was Misaki's examination about his condition. They went inside and a nurse instructed them to wait in the examination room.

Soon Nowaki came inside with a smile.

"Hello Takahashi-san, I'm Kusama-san, your doctor. How are you feeling?" he asked the teen. Misaki replied politely, "I'm fine…" and flinched since Nowaki tasted like hot sauce. Plus, he's like number 10; cheerful, friendly and approachable.

Moments later, Hiroki suddenly came in which surprised his student and his childhood friend.

"Hiroki what are you doing here?" Akihiko stared at him while Hiroki gave out a glare, "I'm just curious that's all…about this Synesthesia." He said in a cool tone which made Akihiko smirk. Nowaki asked him basic questions on what he experiences and what senses of his were cross-wired.

Nowaki finished with the basics in just a short time, "Takahashi-san; we need to scan your brain so we'll know what parts are active when we give you certain stimuli."

Next thing he knew he was inside and numerous numbers, words and sounds came to him. It didn't take long and the results came; sure enough they were right about which senses were synthesized.

"So…" Hiroki fidgeted on his seat and was getting more curious and curious. "How do you see sounds through colors anyway?" he asked.

Misaki spoke to him as a student with a teacher, "It's like a swirling blob of colors that comes from different sounds like voices, things and music. It's really amazing especially when colors combine."

Akihiko wished he could experience it too.

"So that's the reason why you were looking at me in a funny way." Hiroki glared, Misaki backed away, "No Kamijou-sensei! I was really listening! In fact; because of my condition, my memory retention increased."

The professor's eyes widened, he couldn't be serious could he? Nowaki had to agree, "It's true; synesthetes have higher memory retention because of their condition." "That's not fair…" Hiroki crossed his arms.

"So you remember almost every thing because of these?' Misaki nodded, "I remembered Kamijou-sensei saying our class have a quiz about the 18th century on the third week, Friday because quiz tastes like peanuts, 18 is a psychotic sadist, 3 is serious and Friday tastes like ketchup."

The three adults blinked in confusion. Hiroki had to agree that it was the exact phrase he said to them. Nowaki smiled, "I'm happy that I finally met a synesthete."

"Kusama-san; a friend of mine is also a synesthete. He can smell frequencies and hear colors. He's a senpai of mine in the university." Suddenly Akihiko emitted a murderous aura and wanted to hunt down Sumi and kill him once and for all.

Who does he think he is anyway? He gets it; he has Synesthesia, he doesn't need to rub it against him. Hiroki decided to get some air for the mean time and went outside the examination room. His eyes widened and nearly fell out of its sockets when he saw Miyagi and that high school brat he calls lover.

When Shinobu spotted him; the blond teen glared as if telling Hiroki '_You're the demon from the University but I'm a demon sent from hell to get you' _with that one look.

"Miyagi, what are you doing here?" Hiroki asked.

Miyagi smirked and threw his arms wide open, "Ah! Kamijou-darling—"

"_SILENTIO _OLD MAN!" Shinobu yelled (1) when a nurse silenced him, reminding that they were in the hospital. Miyagi chuckled and went back to the topic, "What are you doing here?" Hiroki gave out a sigh, "My student is getting an examination and Nowaki is the doctor who's examining him."

The older male's eyebrow rose, "I didn't hear your role in that sentence."

Hiroki glared, "I was curious of how it behaves." "What is it about?" Shinobu asked curiously.

"My student has Synesthesia; it's where your senses are cross-wired. He can see sounds, taste words and personalize numbers." Miyagi and Shinobu looked at each other, "Is that even possible?" Miyagi asked with disbelief. Hiroki gave out a sigh, "if you want come with me inside."

The three of them went inside. Misaki blinked when he saw another professor from their university. "Miyagi-sensei? What are you doing here?"

"Kamijou here told me about your condition, so…is this true?" he asked the teen. Misaki nodded as he tried to formulate already since he knew what these two were gonna ask next. "Miyagi-sensei taste like Pistachio, his voice sounds brick red and he's like number 955, laid-back and lazy."

Miyagi sweat dropped as Hiroki tried hard not to laugh and insult his superior. Shinobu got envious that Misaki gets to taste his Miyagi while he cannot. "That's not fair! What about me? Tell me what color is my voice, what do I taste like and what my number is?" he demanded which made Hiroki, Nowaki, Misaki and Akihiko blinked at the terrorist.

"Um…What's your name then?"

"Takatsuki Shinobu…" he stared intently at Misaki. "Um…you taste like eggs, you sound like orange brown and you're like number .50."

Shinobu's eyebrow rose, "And what is .50's personality?" "I'd rather not tell…" Misaki said nervously.

"Just tell him Takahashi-san…" Miyagi said. ".50 is a dictator and frustrated…" Shinobu's eyes widened. Misaki flinched, "Please don't kill me!"

* * *

Wooh! At last, a chapter! Right now I am in my computer class so this end note will be quick. Have to go, classes are about to start. Thanks for reading and giving reviews! It helped me a lot to continue the story and because of your suggestions. I CAN finish a story!!! Yey! And the number 955 and .50 came from my friend.

(1) That phrase came from the movie; Juno. I just had to include it since Shinobu always calls Miyagi 'Old Man' hehehe.

The idea of Misaki meeting the terrorist couple came from Junjo-is-pureheart. Thanks for the idea! This is really a big help!


	11. Muffins filled the air

Thank you very much for reading this and reviewing this. Plus I would like to thank those who also suggested some ideas which really help me to continue this story! Sorry for the wrong grammars and the typo errors. Sorry for the late update since our exams are coming so I need to pass a lot of projects.

I don't own Junjo :3

* * *

'Why do I taste like eggs?!" Shinobu exclaimed. Nowaki silenced him again, reminding him he was in a hospital. Miyagi tried hard not to laugh as Hiroki tried himself not to do something displeasing to their dean's son.

Misaki shrugged, "It's automatic; Usagi-san taste like salt, Kamijou-sensei taste like cinnamon, Kusama-san taste like hot sauce, Miyagi-sensei taste like pistachio and Takatsuki-kun taste like eggs."

Everyone looked at him dumbfounded and in their minds, it went chaos-mode.

'_I still can't get over that Hiroki taste like cinnamon…hehehehe.' _Akihiko thought.

'_Nowaki taste like HOT SAUCE?!' _Hiroki exclaimed in his head.

'_I wish I could taste Hiro-san and eat him!'_ Nowaki screamed silently in his head with delight.

'_Kamijou taste like cinnamon hahahaha! But nothing beats Shinobu tasting like eggs. Seriously I thought he would taste like cabbage. If that's the case, I'm thinking Shinobu was a cabbage during his past life.' _Miyagi chuckled in his mind.

'_How come that Kamijou guy tasted sweeter than that old man?!'_ Shinobu glared at Misaki.

Silence enveloped the room and for once Misaki was happy that he didn't taste or see anything. But Miyagi decided to speak up and break the silence, "Hiroki taste like cinnamon…"

Everyone started to argue.

Akihiko decided not to interfere, Nowaki was saying that only he can taste his Hiro-san, Miyagi laughed and teased Hiroki, mocking him like a playground bully, Hiroki was deep shade of red, Shinobu was angry that his lover was more interested in Hiroki's cinnamon taste than his egg flavored name.

"Only I could taste—"

"Stop it Miyagi!"

"Cinnamon Dude!!!"

"So his taste is better than me old man?!"

Suddenly Misaki stood up and went to the nearest toilet. Everyone was surprised when they heard barfing sounds coming out from the rest room. Moments later Misaki went back to them looking sick.

"One of you said a word that tasted like rotting flesh and I mean it. Don't ever say that word again." He tried hard not to make a second batch, "Your conversation mixed in my tongue and I tasted everything all at the same time."

Nowaki soon decided that Misaki can go home since the examination was over. The two left as Hiroki went to the terrorist couple.

"What are you doing here in the first place anyway?" his eyebrow rose. Miyagi smirked, "I saw you coming here and followed you." After his superior's explanation, he turned to the young terrorist. "And you?"

Shinobu glared, "I saw him so I followed him…" Miyagi sweat dropped, '_What a stalker…'_

…

It was a boring day and Hiroki gave his lecture to the class. Everyone tried their hardest to listen but seems that their attention span was really made short. Some started passing notes, some were even sending messages through their phones and some tried to find something interesting to do.

Misaki tried to listen to his Synesthete senses and watched while Hiroki gave the lecture.

He managed to give out a small smile; even if he's already used to it, it still never ceases to amaze him.

"A lot of infra waves coming from the back." Sumi whispered to the young teen. Misaki blinked and looked at his senpai. "What does infrared smells like senpai?"

Sumi replied in a bored manner, "Smells like fresh baked muffins."

Misaki tried hard not to drool and wished he could smell it too. Though he was also advantageous in his senses since he can taste them; probably much better than just smelling and never ever had the chance to taste it.

Yup, it was much better.

"MITARASHI-SAN!" (1) Hiroki suddenly yelled which woke the class up and especially the sleeping student named Mitarashi.

He lifted a chalk and pelted it near the poor student, "First warning! If I ever see someone sleeping in my class again, I swear you're gonna go in front of the class and make you stand here USING YOUR EYELASHES!!!" (2)

That woke the students enough, now that was a threat and he just earned another badge as a devil sent from hell.

Misaki swallowed nervously and tried to concentrate on the teacher's lecture. But the taste, the colors and the numbers intrigued him more and he again gave out a small smile while looking at Hiroki's voice.

"Takahashi-san! Stop looking at my voice just because it's color yellow!!!"

Everyone turned their eyes to Misaki and was giving him a weird look. Whispers could be heard flooding the room. "Kamijou-sensei's voice is color yellow and Misaki can see it?" he heard one of the girls say to her friends.

Misaki sunk on his seat and wished he was somewhere else.

* * *

So there, a chapter again. Wooh! Thanks for giving reviews and continue reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this. The idea of Hiroki blurting out Misaki's condition came from Cherry-Anne Sponge, thanks for suggesting this idea!!!

(1) That was just a made-up name so just a random character.

(2) Yeah that threat was made by my Algebra teacher when she saw one of my classmates was sleeping during her class. Well duh her class was around 4:50 – 5:50 in the afternoon. Of course you would fall asleep.


	12. Silver strikes back!

I'm back, wooh! Thanks for the reading and giving me reviews. I'm thankful for you guys that you keep on commenting and giving me ideas! Oh yeah and at the end of the chapter I'm going to tell something (if you're interested). Sorry for the wrong grammars and the typo errors.

I don't own Junjo :3

* * *

The teen squirmed uncomfortably as everyone stared at him. Hiroki was surprised as well of what he did. He didn't really mean to say it and make Misaki's life a living hell or something.

"If Takahashi-san can see sounds, that must mean he has Synesthesia." They heard one student from the back said.

Another replied, "Aren't they weird or something?"

Suddenly Sumi spoke out loud, "What's wrong with seeing sounds through colors? I happen to smell frequency." he looked at Misaki and smiled. Misaki was surprised that his senpai stood up for him.

On the other hand Misaki didn't want his senpai to experience discrimination again.

"Senpai, you don't have to." Misaki whispered.

"Sumi senpai also has Synesthesia?!" another student exclaimed.

Hiroki decided to stop before it turns ugly. "Can I continue my lecture now?" he asked with a death glare. The students felt the hair on back of their neck stand and signaled that it was okay for their professor to continue.

The bell rang, classes were over and the students left the room.

"Takahashi-san." Hiroki called the teen. Misaki went to his professor, "Y-yes sensei?" He gave out a sigh, "I'm sorry about earlier; I didn't mean to expose you in the class."

Misaki nodded weakly, "It's okay sensei; I got so distracted it's my fault." The teen left the room silently.

…

"Is something wrong?" Akihiko asked when Misaki arrived home. He noticed his lover was a little down. "Kamijou-sensei accidentally revealed I have Synesthesia."

The author replied, "What's wrong with it? I already got it published with the book."

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" Misaki gave out a sigh, "The least it's not really 'me'. The class knew about it and started avoiding me."

Akihiko stared gently at his lover, "Come here…" Misaki obeyed and sat beside Akihiko. The older male patted his head gently, "Don't worry about it; you have what other people don't have yet you use it with pride."

He heard that sea green again.

Akihiko answered the phone, after the conversation he hung up with a half-amused, half-annoyed expression on his face.

"What is it Usagi-san?" he blinked.

"Aikawa called me; she said I received another award for the book that I wrote about you having Synesthesia." he replied. Misaki sweat dropped, "She also said because of that, people with Synesthesia will also be there in their honor."

Misaki's eyes widened. He will get to meet people who have Synesthesia just like him! "Let's go!!!" Misaki said brightly.

This made Akihiko smile.

They arrived at the hotel and Aikawa directed them to the conference room where the award was taking place. They called on Akihiko to make a speech on the stage.

Colors filled the room as Misaki thought he had seen every color in the world. Luckily he couldn't understand much of the words so his taste is not much affecting.

"This story is dedicated for those who have Synesthete." Akihiko said in one of his speeches, "They're just like us only that they see the world in a different angle." Misaki smiled and was happy that people appreciate people like them as well.

Misaki tried to find a person who's also a Synesthete. He did manage to meet one; her name was Yanagi (1). She can hear frequencies and each number has their corresponding colors.

"Wait till I tell this to Usagi-san!" he said excitedly. He failed to see the man and bumped on to him.

Misaki apologized and nearly fainted when he saw who it was. "Haruhiko-san!!!"

Haruhiko fixed his glasses and looked down at Misaki, "Nice to see you here again Misaki."

"Ah…" Misaki smiled sheepishly as he backed away, "nice to see you again Haruhiko-san; I need to find Usagi-san, I have to tell him something." He tried to find the tall author.

"I'm here because I'm a Synesthete."

Misaki's blood froze.

"Eh?!" "I'm a Synesthete as well. That's why I know about it." Haruhiko said as he went nearer to the teen. '_If Haruhiko-san is a Synesthete, then that means Usagi-san is also a Synesthete?! I heard from Kusama-san that it's more common to have it by genetics than by accident.'_

It caught his attention and was now focusing on Haruhiko. "Is Usagi-san also a Synesthete?"

"No," Haruhiko said plainly as he fixed his glasses again, "I got it from my mother." Misaki mentally slapped his head, '_Oh yeah Usagi-san's mother is different from Haruhiko-san's!'_

Akihiko was going to be jealous indeed…

* * *

There another chapter!!! The idea of Sumi standing up for Misaki was from Cherry-Anne Sponge, Hiroki talking to Misaki after class came from Annabel Newman, Akihiko receiving a reward came from Misuka and Haruhiko having Synesthesia came from Shigai-kun. Thanks for giving reviews and reading this fic! I appreciate it!

(1) Again another random character.

Oh yeah since I'm nearing to the end of this fic another one came to my mind. (No, not the sequel of Love like Salt but I'll get to that ^_^) It's another yaoi featuring the romantic, egoist and the terrorist couple in a romantic/adventure fic! How's that sound? Message me if you think I should publish it. Thanks!


	13. Scent of jealousy

Wow! Thanks for reading and reviewing so fast! I also thank for your continuous support, I really appreciate it! Sorry for the wrong grammar and the typo errors if you spot any. Now, on with the fic!

I don't own Junjo :3

* * *

Yup, Akihiko would definitely be jealous and would probably try to chase him.

"Are you sure you're a Synesthete?" Misaki asked; careful not to fall into Haruhiko's trap. Maybe he was just fooling since Haruhiko found out he was a Synesthete and decided to use it to make him believe that he could understand him more than Akihiko did.

But he knew one thing to test whether Haruhiko was a genuine Synesthete. He read in an article that Synesthesia is VERY hard to fake.

"I don't know whether I believe you or not but you have to prove it before you can claim yourself you have Synesthesia." Misaki said to the older male. Haruhiko fixed his glasses. "What is it?"

Misaki rubbed his chin, "What senses of yours are cross-wired anyway?"

"I can personalize shapes, smell emotions (1) and taste colors." He said plainly.

This made Misaki almost drop his jaw, worse…faint. Haruhiko can SMELL EMOTIONS?! "You smell nervous Misaki." He said.

The teen fidgeted nervously. "I'm going to ask you questions and if you answer correctly, I can tell it's true." Haruhiko didn't say anything and Misaki began his test.

"What does beige taste like?" "Whipped cream."

"Mahogany?" "Slate Gray."

"Blueberry Cheese?" "Green."

"Yellow?" "Caesar salad."

"Moss green?" "Tuna."

"Apple sauce?" "Orange-violet"

"Apple pie?" "Black"

"Cerulean with periwinkle?" "Wood with pepper."

"Green?" Haruhiko replied, "Blueberry Cheese." This convinced Misaki enough. A genuine Synesthete is ALWAYS consistent since they rely on their senses and not just making up. If you were lying you could never be consistent.

Haruhiko went to him nearer, "Come with me." He grabbed Misaki's arm and dragged him out from the room again. The next thing he knew he was standing again at the Usami estate.

"Haruhiko-san you do know that Usagi-san can find me like the last time?"

The older male didn't reply and dragged him inside. As they approached the staircase someone spotted them.

"Misaki-kun?" they turned and saw it was Fuyuhiko standing beside Tanaka. Misaki heard Fuyuhiko's viridian voice. "Ah Usami-san." Misaki was surprised to meet Akihiko's father.

Fuyuhiko smiled and went to them, "What are you doing here? It's a surprise to see you visit us!"

"Misaki is a synesthete like me." Haruhiko said plainly.

"Ah! You two are Synesthete. I've heard about that condition from work. It really does exist!" he said excitedly. Misaki felt awkward and wanted to leave the scene.

Suddenly that royal blue streak came into view again. "MISAKI!!!" They turned and saw Akihiko walking towards them.

"How many times do I have to explain that Misaki belongs to me?!" He retorted and grabbed Misaki's arm. Luckily they didn't played tug-of-war again just like last time.

Haruhiko looked at him indifferently, "I can tell you're angry and jealous because you smell like miso ramen."

Akihiko was surprised of what his brother had just said. It got his attention all right, "What do you mean?" "I was at the party wasn't I? That means I'm a Synesthete just like Misaki here."

Only the silence could be heard.

"Misaki is this true?" he turned to his lover. Misaki nodded, "he was consistent with his answers."

The author glared at this, "So just because you have the same condition like Misaki doesn't mean it gives you the right to take him from me!" he rushed towards Haruhiko, attempting to punch him when their father came in between them.

"Stop this!" he exclaimed. Misaki agreed with Fuyuhiko, "Usagi-san let's just go home please." He begged.

Akihiko growled in anger, "Don't get too comfortable with that. I might just lose control." He said and they left him alone.

…

They arrived back at the penthouse and Misaki was tired from all the events that happened in one night. He sat at the sofa when Akihiko went on top of him and kissed him passionately.

"Usagi-san!!!" he exclaimed as he tried to struggle free. Akihiko didn't listen to his lover's protest and continued to kiss Misaki's neck while his hands went under the teen's shirt.

Misaki whimpered at the feeling of being touched by those soft and big hands.

"Misaki…" "Huh?" Misaki replied while he was still in a trance, "even though I don't have any Synesthesia…I can still understand you." he said in a serious tone.

The teen blinked and looked at Akihiko, "Usagi-san, even if Haruhiko-san has the same condition as me; I'm happy because I can share it with you."(2). this made Akihiko smile and kiss Misaki's forehead, nose and lips.

That damn sea green went into view again and Akihiko answered it.

"Akihiko! I'm in the city for three days and I was wondering if I could give you and Misaki a visit!" Akihiko looked at Misaki in a shocked expression. "Who's that?"

He swallowed nervously, "Your brother…"

* * *

There a long chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for giving reviews and reading this wonderful fic! I'm so happy in continuing it and I managed to upload two chapters in one day ^_^.

(1) I know right? SMELL EMOTIONS come on! But I found it on a website and this type is said to occur to .2% of the population so very small. When I saw this I was more amazed. Another awesome factor to add when it comes to Synesthesia.

(2) That line made me feel bad for Haruhiko. :(


	14. Here comes asparagus

I know…

I am very sorry for the delay T_T. I was suppose to do it today but then we had an official meeting in a small organization and it ended early but the host of the house had a Nintendo Wii and we played ROCKBAND and I got addicted. I'm so sorry I just arrived right now. Let's not delay it any further and on with the fic!!!

I don't own Junjo :3

* * *

Misaki carefully prepared the meal and looked at the clock. Ten minutes before his brother arrives. He glanced at the author who was typing on his laptop; on the surface he looks calm and indifferent but inside; Akihiko was panicking and tried to think of a reason if they happen to tell his lover's brother.

The teen can't hide his condition from his brother; even if he thinks he would be betraying his brother's trust.

But then again; they were already lovers yet his brother didn't know about it.

The door bell rang. Misaki swallowed nervously and went to open it. He saw his brother smiling, "How's my brother?" he asked as he let himself in. Akihiko stood up and greeted his close friend.

"Nice to hear from you Takahiro." Akihiko bade the other man to sit on the couch.

Misaki gave them some juice to drink. "I hope Misaki is not troubling you." he apologized to his friend. Akihiko shook his head, "No, not at all."

Takahiro smiled and suddenly remembered something.

"Oh yeah, I went to Kamijou the day before I went here and told me Misaki was hospitalized." He turned to Misaki, "Are you alright Misaki? Did everything turned out fine? What exactly happened?" and suddenly Takahiro was playing '20 questions' with Misaki.

The lovers looked at each other in worry.

"How did this happen anyway? Akihiko weren't you suppose to take care of him?" he asked the two some questions they need to answer on their own. Misaki replied, "It wasn't Usagi-san's fault nii-chan! I was supposed to wait for him but my friends invited me to hang out and we were just crossing the street."

Akihiko lit his cigarette calmly but his thoughts were the opposite. '_I'm gonna kill you Hiroki.' _He thought.

His brother spoke again, "Are you alright? Nothing serious?" Sometimes his brother worrying everything about him annoys the hell out of Misaki, he's like the thing that wouldn't shut up…on special cases.

"Ah yeah…about that nii-chan." Misaki sweat dropped, "I'm fine I recovered fully."

"Are you sure? Kamijou told me you had that…Synesthesia or something?" Takahiro asked as he looked at his brother. Akihiko clenched his fist discreetly, '_Twice on my list Hiroki; next time I see you I'm gonna kill you, revive you and kill you again.' _(1)

Misaki had no choice but to reveal to his brother thanks to his blabber mouth professor. It was bad enough that he revealed about it in class but also to his brother?

"Yes nii-chan… I can see sounds, taste words and personalize numbers."

Takahiro's eyes widened with happiness, "I'M SO HAPPY MISAKI!!!" he exclaimed as he stood up. Misaki and Akihiko looked at him in amazement; this was very surprising indeed.

His brother spoke, "I have a Synesthete friend from work and he always tells me about his experience! I'm amazed at him and he always tells me his experiences are always 'delightful'. I envy him sometimes though; I wish I could experience that."

'_Ah…_' Misaki thought to himself, '_that's why he's happy…'_

Takahiro shook his brother's shoulders, "What's it like? Is it amazing? You don't get confused?"

"Um…no, not really." Misaki chuckled nervously. His brother continued on, "What's the color of my voice? What does my name taste like and what number is the same as me?'

Misaki gave out a sigh, '_good thing his brother is easily amused.'_ "Nii-chan's voice sounds like indigo-green, your name taste like asparagus and you're like number 31; simple and hard-working."

Though he lied a little bit back there. True; his brother is like number 31 but…c'mon 31 is a simple minded creature that would never even figure out he was on the ground unless it started to swallow him.

"Amazing!!!" he exclaimed in excitement like he just found out his brother annihilated four chess grand masters in just 19 hours.

"Nii-chan are you gonna stay here for dinner?" he asked.

His brother shook his head and apologized with a worried face, "I'm sorry but I still have things to do. I just needed to check something around town but before I went here; Kamijou called me and told me about your condition."

Akihiko's eyebrow twitched.

'_That's it Kamijou…next time you're going to disappear so fast you'll be dead and buried before you can even blink.'_ (2) Oh how fun it is when he gets his hand on Hiroki for telling Takahiro about this.

* * *

There! I'm really sorry! Please forgive me! Thanks for reading and giving reviews! I appreciate that you're interested enough to leave reviews XD. Sorry for the wrong grammars and the typo if you spot any earlier. The idea of having Takahiro coming over came from Cherry-Anne Sponge. Sorry if I forgot to mention...I was tired. T_T

(1) And (2) yeah those were rants from 'Coach Hines' of MadTV. I just love Coach Hines XD

Sorry if this chapter didn't have much excitement. I'll make it up on the next chapter!!! T_T


	15. Taste of Finale

**This is the LAST CHAPTER**.

Yup you read it right. This is the last chapter. Finally the story coming to an end. (Believe me in my case it's very rare for me to finish a story.) I know you're sad but you can send me reviews and messages if you think I should write a SEQUEL to this story. If all of you agree, I'll see what I can do to make a sequel. XD. Thanks for reading, reviewing and enjoying this fic as far as the last; I really appreciate it. Thanks also for the ideas that you suggested to finish this fic. Sorry for the wrong grammars and the typo errors you spotted for the last 13 chapters.

Up to now, I still don't own Junjo :3

* * *

"_If you were to jump off a cliff, I wouldn't jump with you…I'd be at the bottom to catch you."_

…

Misaki woke up and saw his landlord a.k.a. his lover was still asleep. He looked at the sunlight and felt the warmness of the morning on his skin. He sleepily sat up and looked around; he was surrounded by toys.

Sometimes he was embarrassed that at times when he woke up from dreamland and almost panicked; thinking that he got kidnapped and was held hostage at a 5 year old child's room to soon realize he was in Akihiko's room.

"Hmmm…." Akihiko groaned sleepily while he tossed and turned on the bed.

Yup they just did it last night. Misaki blushed as he recalled last night's events.

The teen stood up and got ready for school. He soon got dressed, and prepared breakfast before he leaves the house. He thought a simple breakfast would be nice, some bacon and eggs.

"Good thing Usagi-san's not awake yet." He said to himself softly; yeah like last time he cooked Akihiko was talking which messed his taste senses badly making the fish taste like termites.

He placed the food on the table and scanned his memory if he had forgotten something. His eyes widened and realized he did forget the most important thing. He went upstairs and came down with his essay that he had written last night.

Misaki arrived at the school to be greeted by his senpai.

"Sumi-senpai!" he waved. The older male went to him, "Misaki! How are you and Usami-sensei?" he asked. Misaki was already used to his senpai asking about his lover and just shook of the feeling that Sumi had a chance to claim Akihiko from him.

"Did you do Kamijou-sensei's assignment?"

He nodded, "Yup; he said to write about yourself, didn't he?" Sumi nodded.

The two decided to head on for class. Time flies and it was the devil's class and the class settled down as the cinnamon professor entered the classroom. Hiroki gave them the usual glare as he told them that he would pick 5 students to read their essay to the class. (I know very elementary XD)

Misaki watched as the short hand moves and soon 4 students have already recited.

"The last one is…Takahashi Misaki." Hiroki said and the whole class looked at him.

Misaki stood up and went in front. He held his paper as he read his essay.

...

**Taste of Life**

By Takahashi Misaki

My name is Takashi Misaki. I'm 19 years old and I study at Mitsuhashi University taking up Economics. I'm here to talk about my life in a different light, or should I say a different taste. It's been officially two months since I had Synesthesia. It's where my senses are cross-wired and synthesized to each other. A famous author wrote a book and once said, "People with Synesthesia are just like us only that they see the world in a different angle." (1).

I am a kind of person who can see sounds through colors. It may seem weird but whenever I hear sounds, music or things around me; colors dance in front of me and sometimes from the source itself. I get to see each person having their own unique color of voice just like a unique fingerprint. Some colors are plain while others are more complicated. Some sounds like red while others sounds like oblique silver-emerald. Other than my sense of hearing and sight synthesized, I can taste words whether they are written or heard. It can be confusing at first especially when I eat but it can also be delightful. My memory increased; I can easily remember birthdays and names. Some tastes are pleasant while some are not. The sweetest words can be the foulest taste. I've tasted most of the things you've never eaten before or were no longer made and tasted things you've never would've thought you will taste in your life time. Other than words and colors; I have another friend. Numbers. I'm not a mathematician but ever since this condition I always find computing for numbers very exciting. It's like speed dating; I get to meet new people every answer I get. Number 8 seems to be excited when she met me and even gave some advice though what scared me most is number 100; probably because he told me he was diagnosed with Multiple Personality Disorder. People often ask me three questions when they learn about this; what they taste like, what kind of number are they and what their voice sounds like. It still freaks me out when people have different characteristics other than their outside appearance.

So that's my life as a Synesthete. I see the world in a different angle and a different pace. We are normal on the outside but rather unique on the inside just like other people who have special gifts. In life I've accepted and regretted a lot of things. If I were given a chance to live my life; I would live it as I live now. But given a choice, I would choose to be a Synesthete even if I have to relive my life over and over again. Most people get to experience life. But for me I've tasted life and believe me…it taste like chicken.

...

The whole class was silent for a moment and tried to recover from shock. Sumi clapped first and snapped out his classmates. Soon the room was filled with applause for him.

Before Misaki could get back to his seat, Hiroki whispered something to him.

"Akihiko was the famous author from your anecdote?" he asked. Misaki nodded, he thought the professor would be angry. Hiroki hid the amusement in his eyes, "Well done Takahashi-san."

Misaki went back to his seat with a small smile on his face.

END

* * *

Aw…this is the end. I just love endings. Thanks again for those who read all through out the fic and those who were with me in this. I appreciate your full support which helped me finish this story. Thanks!!! Thanks for the reviews and give me a message if you think I should make a sequel.

(1) It was Akihiko who said that when he received his award on Chapter 11.


End file.
